


Magic's Chosen

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Weasley Twins, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Voldemort, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry could have been a completely helpless case had he not had the mentorship he did, but he was given a chance by magic herself. He was something special. Not for a completely made up prophecy put into play by a manipulative old man, but for his own reasons. He knew that he would take the wizarding world by storm.





	1. Better Beginnings

In another universe, one not entirely unlike this one, on this day Harry Potter would receive his first Hogwarts letter. He would be caught by his aunt and uncle, get locked inside his cupboard, and still believe it to be some sort of strange prank.

This Harry knew better. From a young age Harry would get the strangest dreams, but it didn’t take him too long to realize that they were more than just his restricted imagination running wild in his sleep. After all, Harry was hardly suicidal and even in his dreams magic was a huge danger to him. If he got any ideas from his dreams he would surely get punished for speaking of them.

His first strange dream occurred on his sixth birthday, the first day he could remember doing something… strange out of sheer frustration. He could remember it far more clearly than he should for being nearly eleven, but he supposed he could attribute that to magic, or being visited by the very goddess of magic.

*Flashback*

_The forest he stood in was absolutely… beautiful. Enough so to be called magical, even if he was reluctant to say so, regardless of the fact that this was a dream. The trees are tall and majestic, and each corner of the forest almost seems to be in an entirely different season. One corner has pure green leaves, another has flowering trees and blooms all over, one seems to be home to mostly pine trees and bare ones, and finally the other has an array of colors in their leaves, from red to yellow to orange and brown._

_“Welcome, my child.”_

_Harry looks up to see a woman who radiates power. She has glowing golden eyes and soft, long brown hair that flows all around her in an invisible breeze._

_“Hello… Who are you, miss?” Truthfully, he didn’t know why he would ask such a question to a woman in his dreams. Something in him just said that this was… too real to truly be an ordinary dream._

_“My name is Hecate, young Harry. I am the goddess of magic, and for all that I did not birth you, you are one of my children.” He instantly tenses when she speaks of magic, but when she gives him his very first hug and gently caresses his hair, he cannot help but to believe that maybe Hecate wouldn’t hurt him for his strangeness._

_“Truly? Magic is real? I’m not… a freak?” Hecate holds him closer and shushes him._

_“No, Harry. You are not a freak. You are a child of magic, and more specifically a child of a very special line of witches and wizards. Everyone thought that your mother was from a line of people without magic, but in truth she descended from the Le Fay line. They are a line of blessed creatures, and while your mom didn’t inherit this gift… You most certainly will. Tell me, what do you know of werewolves?”_

_Harry lightly shudders at her question. “I mean… I’m not familiar with magic, but people make them out to be vicious creatures with no control over themselves.”_

_“You would not be entirely wrong, at least for the bastardized forms of werewolves. The first werewolves were in fact the Le Fays. They are blessed by myself to have a connection with the moon for their magic and the ability to speak to all animals. Much like fairies are guardians of the flora within a forest, werewolves are guardians of the fauna. A true werewolf is in complete control of not only their actions in wolf form, but of when they decide to transform or not to transform. You, my child, are one of these werewolves. The sixth birthday of a strong enough Le Fay heir or heiress triggers their inheritance as what I call a Moon Child.”_

_“I can’t believe it… I thought I was just some freak that caused bad things to happen, not that I was something… special.”_

_“My Moon Child, when you awake you will be able to feel that you have stronger senses. Hearing and smell in particular will be stronger than typical, and you will find yourself able to understand and communicate with any animal you see. I would advise being careful about speaking to them around other people, at least before you go to the magical world. No one truly remembers the Moon Children, as their Ministry were the ones to capture my children and experiment on them in an attempt to gain my gifts for themselves.”_

_“That’s how the other kinds of werewolves were created, isn’t it?”_

_“Indeed, my child. I wish to inform you of one last thing before you awake. You will be able to create your own pack. If you bite any non-werewolf you will be able to turn them into a Moon Child, but only if you have their express permission. If you wish to save a corrupted werewolf, seeing as the ones of today are hardly responsible for those who created this curse to begin with, then you must have them drink a small amount of your blood while swearing by you as their new Alpha and living the true werewolf’s way of life.”_

_“Truly? So I do not have to be alone in this… Thank you, Lady Hecate. I will not waste this gift that you’ve given me.”_

_“Be careful in your waking hours, my child. Your eyes will be a golden color now, but your relatives will not notice that you have changed. To make up for the loss of your mother’s only obvious remnant in you, your hair will be smoothed out into simple waves and lengthened in her memory, should you wish it?”_

_“I would appreciate that. They will not notice the difference?” Hecate smiles and shakes her head, and Harry awakes content and feeling healthier than he had in a long time._

*End Flashback*

She continued to visit him in his dreams once or twice every year. Hecate would tell him things about what was going on in the magical world, about what to do when he finally got to join their world, and about who he absolutely could not trust. Harry remembers very clearly what she had told him about Albus Dumbledore.

*Flashback*

_“Now Harry, Albus Dumbledore is someone that is highly respected in the magical community of Britain.”_

_“So I should listen to him?”_

_“Absolutely not. He fools much of the world with a genial appearance and behavior, but he is an incredibly false and manipulative man. Publicly do not antagonize him, but avoid his advice and I would heavily advise caution when around him. As a werewolf you have natural mental barrier, but I would still avoid direct eye contact so that he does not discover that too soon. He is incredibly against anything considered dark, so it is vital that you hide the fact that you are a werewolf from him and never add anyone to your pack that would inform him. If you need any true reason to distrust the man, know that he is the one who placed you with the Dursleys. He knew full well that your mother’s sister loathed magic, so there is no doubt in my mind that he knew, and maybe even wanted you to be beaten down and mistreated. Perhaps he thinks that you would be easily manipulated after your treatment here.”_

_“The sad thing is that I very well may have been if I did not know you and what I’m truly needed to do here.”_

_“Precisely. I have a feeling that you will shock them all once you emerge in the magical world.”_

*End Flashback*

Harry enjoyed keeping his hair longer, typically a few inches longer than his shoulders. He would wear it in a ponytail on hotter days, and his honey golden eyes seemed to almost soften his relatives to him somehow. He thinks that it could have something to do with them being pack, no matter the fact that they are cast offs of said pack. Something in them begrudgingly recognized him as family and on his tenth birthday Dudley decided to give Harry his other room and help him clean it up.

Harry was surprised by his kindness, but Dudley simply shrugged and said “We may not particularly like you, but you’re getting way too big for the cupboard and it seems wrong to keep you there.” And nothing more was said of that. Neither his aunt nor uncle fought Dudley’s decision, instead deciding to reward him for being overly generous to their begrudgingly taken in nephew.

Perhaps they wouldn’t have complained if they saw his Hogwarts acceptance letter, but Harry knew better than to risk their slight tolerance of him by showing them freaky things that he has been in full control of since he became a werewolf.

So instead he slid it under the his shirt, delivered the mail to his uncle, and went back to his room to send off a reply and request for someone to show him to Diagon Alley by owl, more specifically the owl that lingered outside his window.

“It’s finally time to start living as I’m meant to. Thank Hecate for that.”


	2. The Beginning of Something Magical

Harry made the trip to Diagon Alley in a way that no one else expected him to. Not only does he not _look_ like the hero that the wizarding world claims he would, after all he doesn’t have those green eyes, and his hair is long and wavy. At elven years old his hair is more dark brown than black and has red streaks of his mother’s hair color running through it, and he even started going by the name Harry Evans in honor of her. The Dursley’s consider him part of the family, and Hecate admitted to using magic in order to make them more amiable to him before he was willing to show them his Hogwarts acceptance letter, but Harry certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Petunia and Dudley both go with Harry and Professor Snape, his escort, to get his things, and the only reason that Vernon didn’t go too was due to the fact that he couldn’t get off of work in time. His trip to Diagon Alley remains low key. Harry is able to get his money from the goblins after giving them a blood test, despite refusing to say the name Harry Potter after his aunt told him just how big a bully his father was, and how she was truly only upset at her sister for marrying someone like that. Hecate confirmed that she only removed their inherent animosity towards him caused by Dumbledore threatening them to keep him there, and that anything else they told him was in fact the truth.

When Harry went to get his wand, which is made of hornbeam wood with a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon heartstring core and a length of 11 ½ inches, even the wand maker acknowledged his choice of name as his true one. In the Magical Menagerie, Harry finds himself familiar-bonded to a female, black wolf pup with golden eyes, and despite the fact that Midnight was not on the list of acceptable familiars, no magical institution can deny a true bonded familiar.

On August 1st his whole family takes him to the train station, and the fact that Midnight still passes as a dog, and that Harry is carrying only a single suitcase that he splurged on getting all the bells and whistles for, allows them to look rather inconspicuous on the muggle side of the station… Unlike the idiotic red-headed woman practically screaming about platform 9 ¾ and muggles. Harry noticed the twins practically cringing away from her and quickly jumping through the platform, and the only girl of the bunch seemed to wish that she was old enough to escape her mother as well.

“Bye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley! Thank you for coming with me.”

“Take care, Harry dear. Feel free to write us using a school owl, and don’t forget that we’re here for you. I’ll probably be sending along some food and toys for Midnight in return letters, so don’t wait too long to let us know how things are going. We’re proud of you.”

Even if such niceties were only possible due to Hecate, Harry was very happy that his family had grown to care for him nonetheless. Before she had come around, Harry couldn’t even imagine a life where he got full meals at the Dursleys and a _reasonable_ chore list that he and Dudley both split.

Harry waves farewell to his aunt and cousin before boarding the Hogwarts Express, grinning all the while. He finds and empty compartment and allows Midnight out of her carrying crate, something he intended to keep only while she was a pup that was prone to impromptu naps, and pulls her up onto his lap, petting her gently. “I’m glad to have a bond with you, Midnight. We will have much to face here, but at least I know that I will not be alone, even before I create a pack.”

_“Just remember to be careful about who you decide to ask to turn. Require them to give you a vow before even mentioning it, actually. Make sure that they cannot tell others, and be cautious of those who would judge you for being a werewolf. The wrong person finding out could be catastrophic for us.”_

“You are incredibly intelligent for your age, you know? But don’t worry, I will be the definition of caution.”

One red head from the family before tries to sit in his compartment shortly after the train starts moving, but gets frightened off by Midnight growling at him.

“What was that all about?”

_“He reeks of greed, selfishness, and disloyalty. I apologize that I allowed my instincts to get the better of me, but it would be ill advised for a pack animal to try to befriend such a selfish human anyways.”_

Harry simply snorts and makes note of that in his mind, and the rest of the train ride passes without a hitch or anyone else joining his compartment. All of his things wind up going to the castle, but Midnight jumps in his arms and quite adamantly demands to stay there and protect her leader. The house elves on duty detect that she is a true familiar and not simply a pet, and decide to allow for the pup to remain with him.

Harry rides across the lake with a platinum blond who introduces himself as Draco Malfoy, a frizzy haired girl named Hermione Granger, and a girl who mildly resembles a pug named Pansy Parkinson. They all seem fairly neutral about his introduction as Harry Evans, but neither Draco nor Pansy give him or Hermione much trouble for being a muggleborn and an assumed muggleborn.

“There are worse things than muggleborns, and many of them can be quite powerful. We’ll get on just fine as long as you aren’t Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs are perhaps a bit dull, and quite naïve, but agreeable enough, at least. My father may not particularly _like_ muggleborns, but mother has been researching in the Black vaults lately and discovered some studies about squib lines being connected to muggleborn births. Corvus Black was not a very popular family member at the time, but he wound up being quite correct.”

Pansy just sort of shrugs and doesn’t comment, and before we know it we arrive at Hogwarts. The magic of Hogwarts feels like _home_ and _love_ as she welcomes each and every new child to her halls, and Harry is sad that so few children are connected enough with magic to feel her welcome while they attend.

This was the beginning of something amazing, a journey for each and every one of them. They just weren’t aware of just how much they would learn, grow, change, and just what they would discover within these walls.


End file.
